Sunflower Fingers
by ConstantComment
Summary: Somehow he's wedged his way into Luna Lovegood's life enough that she sews for him. Warning: oral sex


**A/N:** First het porn in a good while. Whew! Still got it! For nocturnus33 on LJ.

She hums philosophically with a needle hanging from her mouth, the delicate thread dangling between her small breasts under the only revealing top he's ever seen her wear. She's holding his trousers in her hand, and her fingernails are sunflower yellow.

Draco shifts in his seat and hears the cuckoo clock in her living room warble.

"You look tired," she says finally, the needle wobbling against her full lips.

"Tired?" Draco scoffs. "I'm not tired."

"And sad," she adds as if he never said a word. "Why are you doing these things, again?"

"How do you mean?"

She ties off the repair on his trousers.

Draco doesn't live at home anymore, hence the lack of care for his clothes (among other things), and somehow he's wedged his way into Luna Lovegood's life enough that she sews for him. He's wedged his way into her life enough that he doesn't only think of barred doors and paper-thin skin and long nights of torture when he looks at her. He's wedged his way into her life enough that he can now believe that she never blamed him for those months in the dungeons. He's wedged his way into her life enough that she sews the trousers he was wearing just minutes ago, and now he sits in her kitchen in his briefs and button-down pondering her questions even if he'll never answer.

He watches her fold the trousers neatly and place them on the table instead of handing them to him. Watches her delicate wrists and the pink on her shoulders and the shadow of her cleavage and the silver of her eyes, looking disconcertingly into his.

"Draco," she begins as he averts his gaze. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

He doesn't know how he came to this:

Luna kisses his neck first, not his lips, when they've arrived in the bedroom, and Draco swallows loudly as he grabs her waist, fingers clenched in the soft fabric of her skirt. Hands sweep over his chest until nimble fingers reach the bottom of his shirt, unbuttoning backwards, as she would. Her lips are under his jaw now, sweetly sucking, and Draco has to say it.

"Luna."

She pushes Draco's shirt over his shoulders, squeezing his biceps as her eyes open. She gives his jaw one last kiss before leaning back to look at him.

"Yes?" Luna asks.

He kisses her. He grabs her soft thighs in his hands and turns them so Luna now digs her pointed shoulder blades into the grain of the door and sips at his lips. Her sunflower fingers cup his face, and he suddenly has the urge to kiss her eyelids, her nose.

He doesn't. He licks into her mouth until she moans, uncontrolled like her laughter, and her hands fall to his waistband.

Her palm is warm when it presses against his fattening cock, her breaths moist but her eyes clear. She coaxes moans from him now, huffs of breath and whispers of nonsense as he presses his forehead into her collarbone.

He unwraps her blouse and cups her breasts, feels a spike of heat because she wears no under-things. He dips to suck one tight nipple into his mouth. Both are an abused red when he's done, and Luna's laboured breathing, shaking knees, and frantic tugs at his cock make him dizzy.

"Merlin," he chokes out. Had he wanted this before? He hadn't known.

Luna had, it is clear, because she pushes his briefs to his thighs and fondles his bollocks sweetly, but knowingly. Her fingers press behind and his cock jerks. She knows.

She knows everything.

He's more than naked as he drops his button-down and his pants to the floor.

He's slick and red already, and realizes how badly he wants her cunt, still hidden under the frills of her skirt.

Draco kneels.

Luna gasps when he shoves her hips against the door, scrabbling with the fabric to crumple it above the crease of her thighs so he can see her. She's flushed between her legs, beneath the curls, and Draco wonders how wet—

Luna fits her sunflower fingers into his hair and tugs.

He licks at her, messy with need, tipping his tongue into her cunt and receiving another cry at his directness. She is slick already, hips flexing to get at him, so he can get at her.

He groans, his cock twitching like her straining thighs, and laps up the slit of her, rosy pink and swollen. She wails when he sucks lightly at her clit, and Draco is wild, he flickers his tongue over her, so fast because he can't wait for it. He wants her to come crashing against his lips.

He slips one, then two fingers into her.

"Oh," she cries, pressing the back of his head hard between her thighs, legs clenched and toes curling. He fucks up into her with those fingers.

Feeling her need to expose herself— the thought makes him blurt precome on the carpet—he grabs one leg and presses it back, so she's more exposed, more wanton, her heel pressing against his shoulder blade as he rests the back of her knee in the cradle of his hand.

He works her well, slicking up his cheeks as she gets wetter and wetter, her fingers pulling at his hair mercilessly. He can feel it approaching, feel the involuntary judder of her thighs and he watches almost distantly as her hips roll and her eyes close.

He's still rubbing ruthlessly at her with his tongue when she calls his name, and he groans with her as she comes hard against his mouth, her cunt clenching rhythmically around his fingers and his chin dripping.

"Draco, Draco," she whines, and somehow it's a command, because he's backing away onto the bed before he's got his fingers out, before she's stopped tightening around him, and he's down on her bed.

His cock juts shamelessly in the air, and he misses her already. But Luna has somehow made it to him and wraps her fingers, bright yellow rays of sunshine, around his length and he's twisting into the tight squeeze.

"You want to come in me, make me come again," she says, and Draco's cock weeps at the gravel in her voice.

She fits herself onto him quickly, making him groan as her cunt squeezes like she's trying not to come so fast. He knows the feeling, and whispers her name as she grinds onto him, working him fast.

"I'll come," he warns as she squeezes around him.

She unbuttons her skirt with wicked fingers, so he can see.

He can see—is fascinated with their bodies, how they are snug like puzzle pieces, but he's more fascinated with her eyes, how she watches him as she fucks him, as she pushes down on his chest with her hands, and she bites her lip as she starts to come.

He comes first, though, grabbing her hips and pressing her down as he cries out, and she falls down to him, kissing her taste from his lips as she uses his still fat cock to come again.

They're a mess as he gasps open-mouthed into her hair, the last dribble of come pushing out of him like it hurts, and her cunt fluttering around him as she moans in satisfaction.

Her fingers, painted with happy yellow, comb through his tangled hair as he stays close in her.

He never wants to leave.


End file.
